The Faun and His Flute
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Tumnus accidentally hypnotizes Lucy once again, and has to snap her out of it. What will it take? Tumnus/grown up Lucy


**It has been so long this I've posted anything Tumnus/Lucy but I've been wanting to for a long time. I'm back in the mood now so expect some more oneshots. Also I started an original. Tumnus and Lucy inspired it. It's called Within the Forest. It's about a faun and girl who fall in love while their people are sworn enemies. Well you get the idea. (I stink at explaining stories). I would love it if you would check it out. It's posted on here in fairytales. Reviews and ideas are very welcomed!**

**Happy Valentines Day to all my Tumnus/Lucy shippers!**

The Faun and his Flute

It was very late and all of Cair Paravel was asleep as Tumnus sat at the balcony, his flute was in hand. He was feeling melancholy this night, and he found himself pinning over a certain human queen.

Lucy….

He'd been pinning over her like this for a few years now. He'd not dare say anything. What would she think of him? He was just an advisor—a lowly faun at that. What would she think of his feelings if he expressed them?

The special young lady had turned 20 this month. Tumnus had given her something extra special (a hand carved music box of them dancing), secretly hoping she would see his true feelings for her. Unfortunately all he got was an 'Oh Mr. Tumnus, you shouldn't have' and a kiss on the forehead.

Tumnus sighed and lifted his flute to his lips and started playing. Without thinking he had begun playing the song fauns used for calling their mates. It was supposed to summon the true mate of the faun who played it. Tumnus thought it was rubbish but he had found himself playing it over the years.

What harm could it hurt? He'd never seen what the song actually did to the supposed mates and he probably would never know.

The faun got lost in it after awhile and didn't notice a pale form coming toward him from the staircase until he raised his eyes. His wooden flute slipped from his fingers and clanged to the marble floor.

Lucy walked toward him in the moonlight. Her white night gown was trailing behind as she came down the grand staircase. Something wasn't quite right about her.

"Lucy." Tumnus said, walking toward her. What was going on?

The girl didn't respond and the faun noticed her glazed over eyes.

_Tumnus you careless faun, you've hypnotized her again!_

The song only worked on your true mate, which meant Lucy had to be his.

He shook his head. It couldn't be possible. He grabbed his horns and pulled. _Oh no no no. What have you done?_

Why did he always put a spell on her? He didn't know how to break this one.

"Lucy!" He snapped his fingers in her face. She only stared at him.

"I said Lucy, snap out of it, child." Tumnus pulled her nose and tapped it. He even patted her cheeks.

Still no response. This wasn't good. Not good indeed.

He grabbed his horns once again and fretted to himself.

What was a faun to do?!

Lucy stood there unmoving and silent.

Tumnus walked away and began pacing all the while holding his stubby horns. What was he going to do? The girl just wouldn't snap out of it.

The faun turned back to her and one of his cloven hoofs caught in a wide crack between the balcony steps and marble floor. His eyes widened and he let out a holler.

Fauns were always graceful and he felt most undignified.

Lucy unfortunately was caught in the misfortune of the faun's disgracefulness.

Tumnus was sent sprawling to the ground, knocking Lucy under him.

Lucy gasped and Tumnus knew she had finally been snapped out of the daze. Only now they were in a most awkward position. She was between his arms and their faces were inches apart now.

"Mister Tumnus? Wha—what happened?" Lucy didn't try to escape him which puzzled the faun a great deal.

Tumnus ignored her words. He couldn't think straight. Those lips were beckoning him. He wanted to kiss her.

_Bad faun. Bad faun, I say. What are you doing? Get up!_

He ignored the little voice in his head and closed the gap between them. He gave in to the urge to kiss her lips.

It was very brief and Tumnus found himself leaping up quickly and helping Lucy upright. He was embarrassed by his wild behavior. He was acting like a beast.

Lucy stared at him in speechlessness.

Tumnus started pacing again, his hooves clacking on the marble. A rapid _tat! tat! tat!_

Lucy watched him go in circles. "Tumnus, why am I here? You haven't answered me." Her words were soft spoken. She forgot to say Mister.

The girl spotted his flute on the floor and picked it up and then looked up at him.

The clacking stopped and Tumnus turned to face her. "I'm a horrible faun." He shook his head. "Oh, just terrible!"

"What could you have done that was so horrible?" Lucy placed a fair hand on his bare shoulder. She still clutched his wooden flute.

Tumnus couldn't look at her. He turned his face away. "I—I hypnotized you. Oh, Lucy. Forgive me." He forced back a sob.

Lucy didn't lift her hand away or step back. "How?" It was barely off her tongue when she realized what he meant.

Tumnus glanced to see her staring down at the little flute.

"Amazing how something so little has so much power." Lucy smiled and Tumnus couldn't believe it. She wasn't angry with him?

"It wasn't the flute as much as what was played on it." Tumnus gulped.

_Shut up faun. She doesn't have to know you seduced her._

Lucy met his eyes and handed the flute back. "What ever do you mean my dear faun?"

"The tune is an ancient one, meant to—meant to…." Tumnus stumbled off and averted his eyes.

Lucy traced a finger down in his shoulder soothingly. "What does it do?"

"It calls the true love of the one who plays it." Tumnus absolutely refused to look at her now. His skin turned red as the scarf he wore.

Lucy's finger stilled and Tumnus knew she forgot to breathe at that moment.

"I didn't think it would hypnotize you or anybody for that matter. I always thought it was a myth. Maybe it is." Tumnus walked away and began to pace. "How could anyone love a faun like me?"

_Tat! _

_Tat!_

_Tat!_

Lucy huffed but he didn't look at her and kept mumbling nonsense.

_Tat!_

_Tat!_

_Tat Tat!_

Before he knew what was happening Lucy had stepped in front of him and yanked him toward her by his scarf. "Listen here Tumnus the faun. Cease this pacing and hear me!"

Tumnus yelped in surprise and stared at her with big blue eyes. This was so unlike his Queen Lucy. She never was one to demand.

Lucy brought her face an inch from his. "It's no myth." She still had him by the scarf and yanked him closer until his lips were against hers.

"I love you, you silly faun."

Tumnus found himself stumbling back in a daze and watching Lucy go back up the staircase.

"Goodnight, dear Tumnus."

**Reviews anyone?**


End file.
